Rain isn't a bad thing, is it ?
by DatBlackHairedGuy
Summary: It's raining terribly in Magnolia and everyone stays at home, but two people feel lonely without each others. Who are they and what do they do ?


**Rain isn't a bad thing, is it ?**

**It's raining terribly in Magnolia and everyone stays at home, but two people feel lonely without each others. Who are they and what do they do ?**

* * *

It was raining terribly in Magnolia, the sky was as dark as the night and rain kept falling like if a storm was there, the city wasn't as lively as always, missing the sun, the shops were all closed and nobody wanted to go out, so everyone stayed home including Fairy Tail members, nobody tried to rush to the guild because they would most likely catch a cold or worse, all members were pretty bored, especially Natsu, who also had something on his mind, that something was a person, a beautiful knight and one of his most closest friends, Erza. He couldn't tell when he started to feel something else for her, more than friendship, he couldn't tell when he started to think of her as "beautiful".

* * *

Everyone in the guild thought of him as clueless and dense about love, but he knew about that. Igneel had taught him even if he didn't want to learn about that, too excited to learn another fiery move. He listened to every part of his foster dad speech, even if he wasn't interested that much, but he still remembers it and he was now sure about one thing : he was in love with Erza Scarlet. But one thing kept him from confessing to her on this day, he couldn't remember it until he heard the raindrops on the roofs of his little house. Yes, the rain was the terrible enemy of the Salamander !

* * *

Erza was in her room at Fairy Hills, curled up in her bed, wrapping herself in a warm blanket and tried to sleep but the cold and her mind wouldn't let her. She couldn't stop thinking about a certain fire user, Natsu. She was remembering every moment they had together, the bad and the good ones, and found herself even more attracted to him, sure he was a reckless simple-minded idiot but that was what made him attractive for her, his grins full of happiness always warmed her heart in so many ways, his fire always kept her warm even if in her mind, she wanted to be closer to him, she wanted his attention. She then realized one thing : she was in love with Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

She then suddenly lifted herself up and got out of Fairy Hills, she would go to him, and confess, nothing would stop her from doing that ! Not even the rain.

Erza was running in the streets of Magnolia, a determined look on her face even if she was shivering because of the cold rain falling on her soaked clothes, freezing her, but she kept running, aiming for the forest and for Natsu's home. She didn't care if she would catch a cold or some cold-related disease, she would confess to him today, and not an other day !

* * *

Natsu was looking outside while playing with his flames to entertain himself, he was certainly bored and sad, he wouldn't be able to see her today, see her smile and watch her eating her cake gluttonly or stop one of his fights with Gray. He sighed heavily until something caught his attention, he was hearing footsteps outside ! Like if someone was walking slowly and uncertainly toward his house, he jumped out of his hammock and opened the door, letting the cold air enter his warm home. He then saw in the distance somebody who was shaking, he immediately recognized Erza and rushed to her, he carried her to his house and quickly closed the door, dropping Erza so that she could stand up again.

* * *

Erza had finally arrived ans she was so cold ! Natsu had carried her to his house and let her stand. She was shivering, her skin was so cold that even Gray's ice would freeze because of that temperature. Natsu quickly brought her a warm blanket which she immediately accepted. She was wrapping herself up in it like she was doing twenty minutes ago in her house, except now she was with him.

"Erza, you okay ?" asked Natsu, clearly concerned about her.

"Yes, I'm okay, still a bit cold but that's all" came her reply while she was smiling softly at him, which made him blush.

Natsu suddenly surprised her, he carried her bridal style and putted her down on the bed so that she could sit on it, he sat at her left side and brought her closer to him, putting cautiously her head on his chest, taking her in his embrace, Erza simply blushed and felt so warm that she didn't need the blanket anymore.

"Why did you come ? You could have catched a cold !" asked Natsu, looking at her relaxing form.

"I wanted to see you." came her soft reply which made Natsu blush madly while she was blushing too, as red as her hair.

Natsu's next action surprised her, he lifted her chin so that their eyes would meet, his deep onyx eyes piercing hers, he lowered himself and claimed her lips passionately, Erza felt his warm lips connect with her cold ones, she kissed back as passionately as him and putted her arms behind his neck, their mouths were moving in perfect sync and their tongues were intertwining until they both parted, gasping for air.

"I love you." they both said at the same time not breaking eye contact.

"I've always wanted to do that since a long time." said Natsu while pulling softly a few brands of her hair and putting his forehead on hers, who blushed madly.

"Would you like to go out with me ?" asked the fire mage.

"Of course, why wouldn't I ? You reckless idiot." responded the knight, laughing softly. She then claimed his lips, initiating their second kiss, they did one almost as fierce as their first one and started dozing off into sleep. That until a certain cat came in front of them and rolled his tongue.

"You liiiiiike each other !" exclaimed Happy.

They both smiled and fell asleep, happy that they could have confessed on this day, now decided that they wouldn't leave each other anymore.

* * *

When the two lovers woke up, the sun was shining and all the clouds had disappeared, leaving a sunny and joyful city in front of it. Natsu kissed Erza and carried her out of bed bridal style.

"How about we eat breakfast and then announce the news to the guild ?" asked Natsu, while grinning.

"Seems fine, we'll do it that way." responded Erza, while smiling at her dragon.

They both prepared for the day after they ate breakfast, the two were now walking hand in hand across the city, enjoying each others company. People were looking at them, confused and then cheered understanding that the two were now a couple, this made the knight smile while Natsu was grinning like a madman.

The couple arrived at the guild a bit later than expected, they found themselves attracted by the different shops around the city. As Natsu pushed the door with one hand as his other one was intertwined with Erza's, all the guild began to cheer for them, they all already knew about the new couple since in Magnolia, rumors spread really fast, faster than light. They were both surprised and were then assaulted with questions.

After all the questions, they found themselves sitting at a bench near a window, looking outside, the sky was beginning to darken, meaning that the rain would come in a couple of minutes. They both smiled.

"I don't mind the rain now, I think I like it a lot." whispered Natsu in his girlfriend's ear.

"I love it, just like you." responded Erza while pulling her dragon down for a passionate kiss.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**And done ! My second one ! Hope you'll all like it as much as my first one, I really enjoyed writing it ! **

**See ya !**


End file.
